Category talk:Easter
I think its impossible to finish this event, cause the chance is less to find the red eggs, then the silver. Also, people have to sleep, and they cant play 8 days and 20 hours without break. I think, the creator made this event to hard, not like the christmas event. I used for it no piastres and finished it by having a few santa´s and 2 frozen bunnys, and for sure, the castle etc.----Anon. Yep anon, you're right. If each egg dropped at a rate of 20% (with 20% chance of no egg) then with 10 days of 0 sleep, 0 work, 0 break except for breaks or naps of less than 1.25 hours ever, you could just complete the event. However Ruby Eggs are dropped only at a rate of 5%, meaning with 0 sleep, etc, it would take 30.25 days!!! ie. Totally impossible Which really sux. The Christmas event was great, if you played it a lot, you got the Castle and could also get extra bunnies and Santa statues. It was time-consuming, but rewarding. And if you didn't want to spend the time, you didn't get the unique buildings. Fair, simple. The Valentine's Day was way too easy, but also the buildings were lame, so whatever. The St Patrcik's Day was made really really hard, and basically if the pattern was not discovered on how to work out the leprechauns, it would have been impossible, randomly guessing every one would have used too many zaps in the time allotted. Knowing the trick and if you did an extra 500 on the first phase, it was quite simple to complete. But even knowing the trick, but not doing any extra on the first 3 phases, and getting only 8 hours sleep in the 120 hours, it was extremely tight. After 119 hours I got to 100 Lucky Clovers, but I had not slept for 75 hours, and for the previous 3 hours I was working out how close I would get and at what point I would sacrifice Piastres and buy the remaining clovers. I was figuring if I could manage to get 100 Clovers I could spend 20Piastres for the last 20, all the while saying to myself, why didn't I get the extra Clovers on the 2nd or 3rd Level when I knew I could? (At the time I knew it would be harder later but knowing the "top bubble" trick I didn't think it would be that hard). But I also figured, 60mins to go, I will get 20 more zaps, I can complete this stil... And then the next instant the event was over and my phone was 50 degs C (like 120 degs F) because the game was still running and I was lying on my phone because I had literally just passed-out and looked at my clock (and then at my calendar) and it was about 17 hours later after I last blinked. Hmmm. DarkMoonRising 16:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I just wish there was a way to maybe trade silver eggs for ruby and/or painted. I agree. It's way too difficult to obtain the ruby eggs and complete the four tasks for the Bunny King. It's a shame. 19:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Bubbles21k